


Itinerant

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), kylo being nice what, stormy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Itinerant. Adjective. Traveling from place to place.Rey feels lonely and a force bond brings something unexpected out of Kylo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Itinerant

**Author's Note:**

> So I had 500+ words before I shortened this. Wow. Well, here you go! This is just a little scenario I imagined.

Rey was laying on her bed in a hut on Ahch-To, trying to sleep, when she was hit with a sense of longing. 

Rey felt alone. 

She knew that she had allies and friends who trusted and knew her. But, being itinerant meant that she often did not see them. She felt that she was missing something more than that, though... 

A loud boom and a strange feeling brought her back from her contemplative thinking. Rey grumbled softly when a sudden draft of cold, biting wind found its way into the hut. 

She shivered and pulled the sheet she covered herself with closer. It didn’t do much to warm her up, but it kept the chill at bay most of the time. 

Rey squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden stab of longing in her heart. 

No, I don’t need anyone, she thought, trying to will herself to forget these thoughts and sleep. Then, she felt a familiar tingling in her senses. 

As if the Force wanted to play a joke on her, she and Kylo were connected again. 

“Cold, princess?” the infuriatingly smug voice murmured into the dark. Kylo was in front of her bed, a foot away, clad in his First Order uniform and his long, billowing cape. 

“Not at all,” she replied, gritting her teeth and turning over, showing that the conversation was done. 

Yet, a few minutes passed in silence and he did not budge, so Rey asked, “What?” irritably. 

“You’re shivering,” he pointed out. 

She blew out an irritated breath, then admitted, “It’s cold as hell here.” She sensed that he was curious, but before he opened his mouth, she replied, “No. Now leave please.” 

“Alright, but before I do...” She heard shuffling before a warm, heavy cloth was placed over her. Her shivering almost immediately subsided and Rey froze, confused. 

Then, gathering her thoughts, she turned over, seeing Kylo straighten his uniform, now missing his cape from what she could see of his outline. 

She met his eyes and cleared her throat, murmuring, “Thanks, but why give me, your enemy, something?” 

“I have my reasons,” his low voice rumbled through the air. 

“Why?” A moment of staring at each other, then a soft, hesitant answer. 

“Because you were cold.” 


End file.
